


First Christma

by lpfan503



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Fluff, Linkin Park doesn't exist in this fic, M/M, baby!Chester and baby!Mike, but Chester and Mike are the same anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpfan503/pseuds/lpfan503
Summary: Chester has a surprise for Mike on their first Christmas together.





	First Christma

“Chester, I thought we agreed- no presents and no tree this Christmas! We’re supposed to be saving money, not spending it! Where did you get that tree? ” Mike asked, looking at the small, sad looking, scrawny two foot artificial tree Chester had come in the door carrying. The radiant smile on Chester’s face faded for a moment when he heard Mike’s disapproving tone. 

It was Christmas Eve, the stores were finally closed to celebrate the holiday, and Mike and Chester were home together at last after a long semester and grueling holiday season, juggling their college classes and working their double shifts to try and make ends meet. Mike made decent money waiting tables on the weekend, his endearing smile and friendly demeanor gaining him substantial tips on almost every table, no matter the age or sex of the diners. Chester’s working existence was meager, a floor associate at a local home goods store, where he stocked shelves and assisted with customer service. They had struggled along ever since Mike’s parents had become aware of their son’s relationship with another man, cutting off their financial support for the twenty year old art student. 

“C’mon, Mikey,” Chester pleaded, “don’t be upset. Mr. Bourdon told me I could have this bag of damaged decorations, and this little tree was 75% off since Christmas is tomorrow…” his voice trailed off as he looked at Mike, his eyes shining with childish anticipation. It didn’t _feel_ like Christmas in their tiny, run down apartment with no decorations, no tree, and no presents. All Chester had wanted to do was bring a little magic into the space. After all, it was their first Christmas together.

Mike sighed. “Are you sure he told you that was ok, Ches? You could get fired for taking that stuff, you know.” Of course, rule-following, law abiding Mike always had to be pragmatic and practical. He looked at Chester with mild concern as he considered the tiny tree still in his boyfriend’s hands.

His face brightening, Chester nodded and confirmed, “yes, he told me specifically it was ok to take just this bag. Just wait until you see, Mikey, this little tree will be _beautiful_ when we are finished with it! Now, where should we put her?”

“Her?” Mike questioned, looking at the tree dubiously.

“Of course it’s a her. I figure it’s like ships, trees are all female.”

Mike rolled his eyes, smiling at the nonsense that came out of Chester’s head sometimes. “Ok. Let’s put _her_ right here next to the couch. There’s an outlet right here,” he pointed, before he realized he didn’t even know if there were lights for the tree. “Oh. There’s probably not lights, is there?”

It was Chester’s turn to roll his eyes. “Of course there’s lights. They make tiny light strands for these tiny trees,” he said, digging in the bag and drawing out a small tangle of what probably amounted to only twenty-four colorless bulbs. He held them triumphantly, shaking them in front of Mike’s face, exclaiming, “see? We’ll put Chrissy right here next to the outlet-”

“Chrissy?” Mike interrupted.

“Yeah. Chrissy the Christmas Tree.” 

Chester grinned at Mike, and Mike couldn’t help but laugh at the earnestness in Chester’s voice. “Ok. Let’s get _Chrissy_ all set up, Ches. I can’t wait to see her in all her decorated glory.”

As Mike fluffed out the tiny branches as best he could, Chester plugged the lights into the outlet, not even frowning when three of the twenty-four bulbs failed to light up. “Well, most of them work,” was all he said, wrapping the tree with the glittering lights, careful not to crush any of the progress Mike had made with the fluffing. 

“What else do you have in that bag?” Mike asked, curiosity getting the best of him as he allowed himself to get caught up in Chester’s excitement. 

Chester reached into the small bag and pulled out an ornament, a glittering gold ball with a red ribbon to hang it from-- that was missing the glitter on one side. “Isn’t it pretty?” Chester asked, holding the ball out to Mike carefully in the palm of his hand, as if it were a butterfly. 

If he ignored the flaw on the back, he could agree it was beautiful. If only I could see the world the way Chester does, he thought. He says I’m too critical sometimes. Maybe I am. “Yeah, it’s pretty,” he replied, reaching out and taking the ball between his fingers. He hung it on a branch, which promptly bent under the slight weight of the ornament. Some of the glitter had transferred off onto Mike’s fingertip, and he reached out and rubbed it on the end of Chester’s nose, smiling as he did so, “but not as pretty as you.”

He watched the corners of Chester’s eyes crinkle as he smiled and reached back inside the bag, pulling out a glass snowflake with a crack down the middle. The glass caught the light from the twinkle lights, and the crack almost looked as though it were planned, supposed to be there. 

“Oh, I like this one,” Mike reacted as Chester held it out to him, and Mike picked it up by the small blue velvet ribbon looped through the top, placing it on what he hoped was a sturdier branch of the tiny tree. 

“There’s one more,” Chester said softly, his eyes glowing, “it’s my favorite.” He pulled out a porcelain heart, with holly leaves and berries painted around the edge, the glaze chipped off on one side so that remaining lettering on the ornament simply said, “Our First Christma.”

“Our First… Christma?” Mike read, his voice lilting at the end, light with laughter. 

Chester smiled, and leaned over to softly press his lips against Mike’s. “Yeah,” he breathed, “our first Christma. Never to be forgotten. You’re going to remember this tiny tree when we’re older, when you’re a successful artist and we aren’t scraping together every penny, and I hope it puts the same joy in your eyes I see right now. Someday, we’ll have a huge, fluffy, real tree, with thousands of lights, and silver and gold decorations… someday it won’t be so hard for us, you’ll see, Mikey. I love you so much.”

Mike felt his throat tighten with emotion as Chester spoke, so confident in their future, in the imagined success he predicted for Mike, and he snaked a hand up into Chester’s bleached blonde hair, tangling his fingers in the soft tresses as he pulled him back for a second lingering kiss. “I love the tree-”

“Chrissy,” Chester interrupted breathlessly.

“Chrissy,” Mike amended, “and you. I love you too. Thank you for bringing her home.” His hand drifted down to Chester’s neck, feathering over his collarbone, and Mike leaned in to kiss behind his ear, the soft tender spot that he knew made the other man melt into his hands.

He ran his lips down Chester’s neck, his nose skimming down the sensitive skin as he listened to the sharp gasp the movement caused, smiling when he felt Chester’s hands creep up under his shirt, warm and gentle on his back. Their lips met again, lazily, and Mike gently guided Chester’s back down to the carpeting next to the tree, moving between his thighs and hovering, waiting, their bodies connected only by soft kisses and Chester’s smooth hands. 

Eventually Chester’s hands moved to Mike’s hips and drew him closer, settling their hips together, Mike’s weight pressing Chester’s back down into the floor, and Chester moaned at the contact, causing Mike’s blood to rush quickly to his groin in anticipation of what was to come. He moved his hips in a small circle against Chester, watching his lover’s face smooth into delighted pleasure, feeling their erections bump and slide over each other. 

Their lips came together again, this time a little more urgently, and Mike sucked Chester’s bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bit it, causing another low moan and shivers of desire. He felt Chester’s hand slide inside his boxers, the space tight and confined in his jeans, and he reached down to unbutton his pants and give Chester more room to work, wiggling the pants down and sighing in relief as a slim, warm hand closed around him, applying just the amount of pressure he liked best. Mike leaned into Chester’s palm, savoring his lovers touch, before murmuring, “let’s get rid of all these clothes,” making quick work of removing all the clothes between them and resettling between Chester’s now trembling thighs.

With practiced hands, Mike touched Chester’s delicate alabaster skin, raising goosebumps along his lover’s flesh, trailing wet kisses along sensitive paths, flicking his tongue over ticklish spots that made Chester squirm. He teased the other man as long as he could stand it before finally pressing a saliva slicked finger inside Chester’s body, then two, the heat between them rising as the moment they were both anticipating neared, the moment that Mike would press inside Chester’s tight body and join them together so intimately. 

“Mikey… I’m ready…” Chester breathed out desperately, his eyes looking up and locking into Mike’s as he nodded, biting his bottom lip, pulling his fingers away to be replaced with his dick slippery with precum, Chester’s body slowly accepting the presence of Mike as something it wanted, needed, required. Holding still, his body flush against Chester’s, Mike groaned something that sounded like Chester’s name, but also just a sound of wordless pleasure, and it didn’t matter what the sound actually was, Chester felt it all the way into his toes as Mike held tight against him before starting the slow, delicious pace that would make their lovemaking last. Resting his weight on his elbows, Mike threaded his hands into Chester’s dark hair, staring down into those endless chocolate brown eyes, and their bodies moved in perfect rhythm, as though they had done this hundreds of times before. It was with years of practiced restraint that they both orgasmed at the same time, the waves rolling over them deep and long, rendering them both speechless and breathless, coming down slowly and smiling tenderly at each other. 

Chester breathed out a happy sigh and stared up into the branches of the huge tree, the glittering gold and silver ornaments and twinkling clear lights, the lit star at the top, and felt his heart swell as he watched Mike’s naked body, his skin glowing golden in the tree lights, lean toward the tree with the last ornament in his hand.

Mike placed the porcelain heart on the tree and looked at his lover with a soft smile.

“I love when you tell that story,” Chester breathed, his lips close to Mike’s ear. “I love remembering with you, Mikey.”

Mike smiled, reaching out to touch Chester’s dark hair, the corners of his eyes crinkling with deep lines as he remembered the intense lovemaking that had happened right there on the floor beside their tiny Christmas tree all those years ago in their tiny, dark apartment. 

“You never did tell me, how much did you spend on that tree?” Mike asked quietly.

“Four dollars,” Chester said. “Isn’t it crazy to think, how much money four dollars was to us back in 1997? I was so afraid you were going to be upset with me for spending that money after we’d agreed, no Christmas.”

“I’m so glad you did, Ches. You were right. This is my favorite ornament, one of my favorite memories with you.” He leaned back over Chester, running a finger down his nose that in Mike’s mind, still had the glitter on it from twenty years ago. 

Reaching up, Chester tucked a piece of tinsel that had fallen off their spectacular tree behind Mike’s ear, brushing his fingertips over the tender flesh of his earlobe, and smiled, “Merry Christma.”


End file.
